Lo único que quedaba
by Makie Karin
Summary: Su historia jamás llego a tener tantos colores, como los que Alma predecía. / Yulma/ Este fic es para "Ritual de iniciación Yulma —abierto todo el año—" del foro "Resurgiendo entre las cenizas".
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:**_ Ningún personaje es mío, todos son de Hoshino Katsura.

 ** _Disclaimer:_** Ningún personaje es mío, todos son de Hoshino Katsura.

 ** _Pareja:_** Yulma.

 ** _Reto participante:_** Estos drabbles participan en el "Ritual de iniciación: Yulma"

 ** _Foro:_** "Resurgiendo entre las cenizas".

 ** _Título:_** Lo único que quedaba.

 ** _Resumen:_** Su historia jamás llego a tener tantos colores, como los que Alma predecía.

 ** _Línea temporal:_** Después que Kanda mata a Alma.

 ** _Cosa/objeto:_** Sangre.

Hola, espero que les guste.

* * *

 ** _Libertad._**

* * *

Ante él podía ver el cielo infinito. Era de un color celeste claro y el sol ¡Wow! Brillaba tanto que le molestaba a la vista. ¿Por qué esa cosa debía brillar tanto? Quizás lo que alguna vez se le fue contado era cierto. Si ves el sol por mucho tiempo te quemaba la vista. Ese dato nunca se lo creyó, hasta poder ver ese astro tan brillante.

Trató de respirar el aire puro que tenía la atmosfera, pero como siempre, este mismo hecho fue difícil de hacer. En este mundo era muy complicado respirar y ahora se hizo más difícil. Era como si sus plumones gritaban que faltaba aire. No tuvo otra opción más que respirar por su boca para intentar hacer que el oxígeno entrara.

Sus heridas ya estaban curadas, pero aun dolía… dolía el pecho. Yu no sabía por qué dolía tanto si no había ninguna herida en su piel. Lo único que supo desde ahí, fue que ese dolor nunca se iba.

De sus manos resbalaban lentamente una que otra gota de sangre. Esa sangre mezclada. Aquello pertenecía a Alma y a Yu. Fueron sus sangres que ensuciaron las ropas, mancharon las paredes y escribió un destino tan doloroso.

Cuando los ojos azules, anteriormente, vieron a su amigo empapado de ese líquido carmesí, recordó —brevemente— él día en que murió. Sus recuerdos que no estaban claros y… esa mujer que le sonreía tan hermosamente apareció.

Era eso, era aquello que le hacía doler en el pecho. Recordar que dejó a su amigo botado en el piso, mientras que él no hizo más que sacar a un desconocido afuera*. Salvo a alguien que jamás conoció, pero mató a un chico que… quizás considero amigo.

Estúpido Alma… ¿Por qué debió actuar así?

Ahora él se había quedado ahí, en un mundo que jamás le importó y nunca deseo. El único que quería ser libre y visitar todo lo que leía era aquel niño que estaba inerte.

No quería llorar, pero tampoco podía evitarlo.

Estúpido Alma… Descerebrado.

Sus manos temblaban a más no poder. Se sentía débil y… Luego vio a esa tipa sonriéndole melancólicamente. Ella estaba cubierta de sangre y parecía triste.

Yu nunca entendió ello y quizás jamás lo haga.

Pero ahora, lo único que quedaba era eso, el cielo infinito.

* * *

Él no hizo más que sacar a un desconocido afuera* En esta parte habla de Marie, quien después de su batalla con Alma, lo saco de la Orden Asiática.

* * *

¿Qué tal?

Espero que les guste este primer drabbe yulma.

Nos leemos en otra.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Reacción:_** Lágrimas.

 ** _Línea temporal:_** Kanda… en la Orden. Cual sea del tiempo.

* * *

 ** _No comprendía._**

* * *

Kanda, al pesar los años, se volvió un hielo. No solo en el aspecto que su temperatura corporal sea fría, sino que su carácter era de igual manera. Muchos en la Orden lo nombraban "El hombre de hielo". Y si bien, Kanda nunca estuvo enterado de tal apodo, siempre sintió que la demás gente era muy blanda, que él ya no podía sentir algo más que odio.

Tanto tiempo estar en la Orden… vio mil y una gente llorar por la muerte de alguien. Todos mueren y sobretodo en una guerra. No ganaban nada llorando por un difunto. La agente era idiota.

Veía a Lenalee llorar muchas veces, llorar cuando moría un buscador que jugaba con ella, cuando un exorcista que conocía fallecía y Kanda jamás la entendió.

¿Por qué lloraban por alguien muerto?

—¿Tú nunca lloraste cuando alguien murió?

El instinto de Kanda le dijo que negara, pero fugazmente pasó el recuerdo de Alma. Su corazón se aceleró y sintió algo en el pecho. Sintió un nudo en la garganta y… solo respondió a la pregunta de Lenalee con un gruñido.

La molestia que guardaba en su cabeza renació y para calmarse un poco se dijo: "´Él está muerto"

Quiso pensar en eso todo el tiempo. Que él había muerto y que no valía la pena llorar por alguien fallecido. Que… no importaba. Sin embargo sus recuerdos y sueños lo traicionaban. Pues algunas veces dejaba de soñar con la mujer misteriosa y solamente aparecía un Alma sonriente. Un coreano robando mayonesa para darles a sus "amigos dormidos" y… Kanda lo extrañaba a pesar de decir lo contrario.

Kanda dejo de tener lágrimas, pero eso no significaba que no le doliera el hecho de matar a Alma.

¿Sí él hubiera muerto en vez de Alma que hubiera pasado? Lo único que se le viene a la mente es que Alma lloraría días diciendo que su único amigo había muerto, luego tal vez maldiga al cadáver por haber muerto, pero lo peor o mejor era que se imaginaba que Alma hubiera sido feliz en un mundo así, pues él siempre quiso ver el cielo, el sol, el mundo. Mientras que a Kanda nunca le importo ello y… bueno.

Alma hubiera sido mucho más feliz ahí que él, pero él lo mató por encontrarlo algo que quizás jamás encuentre.

Vaya… que raro, cada vez que pensaba en ello, de sus ojos, salía agua cristalina. Kanda pensaba que empezó a llover sin darse cuenta, pero esta vez no hubo alguien que le preguntara qué sucedía o una sonrisa hermosamente brillante para verla.

Solo estaba la soledad, solo quedaba eso.

* * *

¿Qué tal?


	3. Chapter 3

**_Color:_** Gris.

 ** _Línea temporal:_** Em… otra época de la Orden.

* * *

No era así.

* * *

Alma siempre vio el mundo lleno de colores. Siempre admiro el arcoíris que se veía en cuentos de hada. Alma estaba lleno de vida, pero él no. Por lo contario Kanda no pensaba en el mundo una infinidad de colores, no lo veía tan grandioso y, sobretodo, no lo veía feliz.

Ahora que estaba libre, confirmaba todo lo que creyó alguna vez.

En alguna oportunidad Alma hablaba de luces brillante que explotaban en el cielo, del hermoso anochecer y amanecer. También comentaba que afuera había personas muy amables que darían todo por los demás, gente buena y honrada. Quizás… él único así en esta vida era Alma. Pero afuera no era nada de eso, solo había sufrimiento y dolor.

Alma decía que había tanta agua que jamás se acabaría. Que los peces y demás animales eran amigables y siempre buenos. Que todo el mundo sonreía.

Alma decía que la vida era hermosa y el mundo lo sería igual.

Pero eso nunca lo creyó él.

Ahora sentía una opresión en el pecho cada día. Tenía las ansias de encontrar a alguien que quizás ya había fallecido y se encontraba triste por haber matado a alguien muy importante para él. El mundo era horrible, era oscuro.

Un día le dijo: "No creo que el mundo sea tan feliz como dices, Alma"

Y Alma sonreía tanto como siempre, mientras decía: "El mundo será hermoso Yu, mientras estemos juntos"

Tonto Alma… si al menos seguiría vivo para poder estar ahí, al menos así este mundo dejaría de ser completamente oscuro y se volvería gris. Quizás así el mundo valdría la pena. Pero Alma estaba muerto y no podría revivir por más que lo deseara.

Ahora solo quedaba ver el mundo oscuro, mientras su cabeza gritaba que hubiera deseado verlo de un modo gris.

* * *

¿Qué tal?


	4. Chapter 4

**_Palabra:_** Eternidad.

 ** _Línea temporal:_** Final Arca Alma.

Hola, aquí el último drabble. Espero que les guste.

* * *

 ** _Por siempre._**

* * *

.

 _—¿Qué es "para siempre"?_

 _Alma se encogió de hombros._

 _—Es una forma de decirlo._

 _—¿De decir qué?_

 _—No lo sé._

 _Kanda resopló. Alma siempre decía cosas que ni él sabía que era. Algunas veces se preguntaba si aquellas cosas llamadas libros eran tan buenos como lo decía. Así que solo vio a Alma y pensó que ahora se sentía muy cómodo con ese idiota. Sonrió un poco._

 _—Eres un tonto._

 _—¿Qué es un tonto?_

 _El japonés se quedó mucho y también avergonzado. Mierda…_

 _—Un insulto._

 _—¿Qué significa?_

 _Ni siquiera él lo sabía._

 _—Que te importa._

 _Alma rió esa vez._

.

Y ahora, Alma intentaba dar una sonrisa agria.

Lo tenía ahí mismo, entre sus brazos a alguien que creyó muerto, pero en realidad seguía ahí. La mirada perdida, cuerpo frágil. Era él.

—Yu.

Ese nombre pronunciado por sus labios se escuchaba bien —deseó hace tiempo volver a escuchar esa voz— pero aun así sintió las lágrimas salir. Toda su vida fue una mentira, un engaño, nunca supo nada en realidad. Alma… la persona tan importante para él fue casi asesinado para encontrarse con… Alma. Alma y ella era lo mismo. A pesar de sentirse molesto con eso, de sentirse mal y… tantas emociones, se sintió feliz. Pues fue Alma y siempre Alma a quien quiso. No había otra persona que más que él.

Ahora era el fin, Alma iba a morir después de todo. Ahora mismo… ahora mismo era el final. Solo abrazo el cuerpo de Alma. Oh, quería poder decir esa palabra… Quería estar con Alma en la eternidad, pero era imposible, pues eso… no era posible.

La eternidad no existía.

Ahora lo único que les quedaba era el momento.

—Voy a quedarme contigo hasta el final.

Solo les quedaba el ahora, pero ese sentimiento no podía morir en ese momento. Ni ahora, ni nunca. Ambos jamás tuvieron un final feliz, lo único que tenían y que era para siempre, era el amor que se tenían.

Esa era su eternidad.

* * *

Em… no sé si lo hizo muy amical, pero juro que es complicado, porque en sí su relación es amistad romance… maldita sea esos dos.

En fin, espero que esto cumpla con todo.

Espero que les haya gustado y deseo leer sus opiniones.

Hasta la próxima.


End file.
